conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kamchatka14
Hello Kamchatka14 I would like to discuss your nation of Santoria. Email me back when you get the chance. I'll be on all day. Thanks! Jon123454321 (talk) 18:11, March 1, 2015 (UTC)jon123454321'Kamchatka' Sorry about the late reply. I like your nation and would like to off you a joint reorganization of your nation. I notice you used Bouganville, PNG as the base for your nation. I have a seperate map that both me and you can share for our nations. It is big enough for both of our nations to prosper approx - 2,700km (Bigger than 24 nations by area). Your side of the island is about the size of Reunion, France. My side of the island is about the size of Boa Vista, Cape Verde. Now my nation is about as equal to yours in culture and history. My nation of called The Republic of Cabecia. The capital and biggest city is Cabecia City. The main language is English and other language is Portuguese. The people of Cabecia (maybe Santoria as well) are a blend of European, African, Indian, and South East Asian decents. The location of the island is located off the west coast of Western Australia in the Indian Ocean. So, just like other Indian Ocean islands like Seychelles, Mauritius, and Reunion; Santoria and Cabecia are 1 World nations and are some of the most prosperous nations in the region. Although, situated in the Indian Ocean, the island is technically apart Australasia region. (It can accomodate your nations strong ports situated between Australia, Africa, and Asia. Maybe we can discuss more about this in detail when ever you're ready. I really want to show you the map I have so far. Thanks for taking the time to reach out. Jon123454321 (talk) 00:06, March 2, 2015 (UTC)jon123454321 Yes, I would love to show you what I have drawn up so far. http://i1291.photobucket.com/albums/b555/kbryant708/new_zpsk9mtrfmz.png (copy/paste) I changed the population to a reasonable size. I based the Santorian population on the fact that the landscape is identical of that of Bougainville island. It's mountainous and rugged with a heavily forested landscape. So, I took that and your original population and came to an agreement. Since Reunion island has 800,000 people. Santoria should have 700,000 at the least. Cabecia will have 300,000+, because 1/3 of the land is mountainous. I really do hope you enjoy the map. It's big enough if you want to edit or critique. You may change the placements of the cities. I was going by your map, but I'm not sure if that is totally okay with you. Hopefully we can discuss more. Jon123454321 (talk) 23:02, March 2, 2015 (UTC)jon123454321 I noticed that the picture is very blurry. I am truley sorry if you couldn't see it. I can send you my photobucket page for a better look. 06:20, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Jon123454321 (talk) jon123454321 Hello again. Note: I am changing my nation to Republic of Montaguia. New Flag and all. :) My photobucket user: kbryant708 guest password: buttertoast If you still are not able to see my page or the picture tell me. I'll try to find another source. Please save the picture to one of your files so we can discuss and critique it. Please respect the rest of my photos and do not steal. I will be on Saturday - March 7, 2015 Jon123454321 (talk) 03:31, March 7, 2015 (UTC)jon123454321